


Why you?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Out of all of the Deatheaters...





	Why you?

Our story begins shortly after an important meeting between Lord Voldemort and one of his deatheaters, Antonin Dolohov. Lord Voldemort wants Dolohov to go on an assignment with one of the deatheaters he isn't on friendly terms with, Augustus Rookwood. Now, Dolohov is confronting Rookwood about it.

Augustus raised an eyebrow as Antonin approached and asked, "What do you want, Antonin?"

Antonin told him, "I want answers."

Augustus smirked. "You need to be more specific."

Antonin scowled. "Why you? I want to know why The Dark Lord wants me to go on an assignment with you."

Augustus muttered, "I didn't know about that, he told me that I was going with Fenrir."

Antonin frowned. "He lied to you?"

Augustus sighed. "Manipulated me is closer to the truth."

Antonin inquired, "Do you have any idea why he would want us to go on assignment together?"

Augustus smiled. "Maybe he's trying to be a matchmaker."

Antonin chuckled. "Now, that would be hilarious because we would never date."

Augustus grinned. "Never say never."


End file.
